


the love we have, the shape we take (they can never break)

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 他知道 Louis 会为他再坚强一点，他们会为彼此坚强下去，等到所有人都能够“我爱你，不是因为你是男孩或女孩，而只是因为‘你是你’”的那一天。现实向。Harry 的演唱会后，他们在酒店相见。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	the love we have, the shape we take (they can never break)

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻前提。只有口交部分，没有写到后面。所以你是 HT 还是 LT 过激，都不会影响。

前排的一个女孩朝 Harry 丢去黑色物件。Louis 看 Harry 轻松抓取、识别那是一件黑色蕾丝内衣后莞尔一笑，随即让内衣原路返回掷给女孩，说“嘿你落了点东西在这”。他听到人群中涌动的呼声，知道 Harry 自如面对飞来调情的模样让他像情场圣手，自然让所有人又更想和他调情。Louis 有点恼火。天，他知道他不该恼火，演唱会中途接到女粉丝投来的物品，尤其是携带或多或少性暗示意味的物件，这像是所有男艺人职业路上的必过一环。他不该像个少见多怪的人一样为此不快，让从舞台晕染到私人包厢的灯光在他颧骨处投下冷酷的阴影。在眉头蹙紧前楼下的人潮终于停止为此事欢呼，Louis 目睹到舞台中心的 Harry 似乎让一秒的目光飞向了他。

数小时后，玛瑙黑夜色完全降临，终于抽身的 Harry 摸索着房门的缝隙悄悄滑进 Louis 的房间。Louis 咬着未点燃的一支烟靠在门边，他们拥抱，说嘿，他说今晚不错，然后 Harry 吻他挂着胡茬的刺手的下颚线条，嘴唇落到 Louis T 恤领口下的纹身，让 Louis 突然颤抖、香烟坠地。快要落到胸口上时 Louis 想起那件女性的内衣。他的话蹿出嘴很快，同 Harry 今晚的吻一样不假思索。

“看到今晚有女孩朝你丢内衣了。”Louis 说。

“Huh? 你在不开心这个？这再正常不过吧。”Harry 看起来难以理解 Louis。转瞬他又切回刚才的笑，咬着 Louis 的锁骨说：“凭你的迷恋程度，如果你是女孩，我觉得你也会把内衣丢上来，Lou。”

_如果他是女孩。_

抵在 Harry 胸膛的手掌向前轻推，Louis 往后靠，肩胛骨抵上墙壁上的开关，滑至眉前的碎发在额前残余一道阴影。

“如果我是 _女孩_ 。”他用重音嚼着 Harry 立下的不可能的假设，“如果我是女孩，Harry，凭借着我对你的迷恋程度，我可以在人潮里因为你投来一个眼神而变湿。再凭着我的厚脸皮，我可能会成为第一个往你舞台丢内裤的人、女孩。”

咬着“女孩”一词，到现在，Louis 才逐渐拨开云雾摸明白自己在为什么而恼怒。不是那件黑色蕾丝内衣，不是粉丝对 Harry 永远旺盛的隐藏着深层性渴求的爱意，而是他永远不可能、至少现在是“永远”——把这些明明对于女孩——和一些男孩——是如此轻易就能表露出来的想法、实施出的行为表达出来。作为男性，他是断崖边有无数人观望、等待他何时坠落的公众人物；作为公众人物，他是一名男性。独处时裸身的 Louis 盯着镜子里的自己，他观察他的身体，操，他与她们到底有什么不同，染色体与激素，子宫和卵巢，少了个阴道，一个他妈的会自我润滑的阴道，像方便爱人随时操进来，好像那个才是能够名正言顺去爱慕男性的条件之一。去他妈的造物主。少了它的他就要被划到这样的命运。

Harry 没有回他。Louis 撇过头，他再想回今晚的演唱会，他的包厢。单边嘴角扯出自嘲的笑，Louis 继续说：“如果我是女孩，Harry，我根本不需要躲到包厢里。我们根本不需要躲到哪里。”

“天，我们真的要现在讨论这个吗？”

Louis 看到 Harry 转回头时流露的不耐烦。他当然知道他们不该讨论这个。Harry 今日的演唱会很成功，他不该打扰一个光荣的夜晚，扫除 Harry 的兴致。他应该珍惜他们相见的时间，爬上床单、抓住今夜兴致的余韵，多一点助兴。

而且他知道这永远是一场没有结果的讨论。他们为此讨论与争吵过多少次，他全数记录在心：这其间所有划过脸颊的激动、悲哀、愤怒的眼泪，彼此崩溃时摔碎过的茶杯与酒杯，喧闹后坐在床尾或沙发上的沉默与竭力冷静。永远是一个主题：如果我是女孩，如果你是女孩——可惜我们都是男孩。永远纠着论题纠缠，细节填充着 Louis 的记忆，却没有确切的结论、答案。

应该放过他们自己，从消耗心神的无限延伸的这场讨论中逃出，珍惜眼下就好。Louis 想。

“好，我道歉。我很抱歉我提起这些，我知道这是你的夜晚我不应该……”没说完 Louis 就转身，溜出 Harry 的臂弯。

他钻进浴室，在镜子前拭去眼角微热的眼泪，听到浴室外 Harry 的脚步踩在地毯上，又闷又柔软地接近他。

Harry 没有进来，靠在门的另一边。他吸了吸鼻子，食指擦过鼻翼，开口：“那我就不想吗，Lou？如果我是女孩的话，我能够给我们一个孩子，或者，很多孩子。而不是……”

Louis 侧头，面对浴室门边，他希望 Harry 停下来，就此打住。

对上从门框边探出的 Harry 的眼神。Louis 看到 Harry 上下睫毛一眨，眼眸睁开后以哀伤的方式垂下。有时 Louis 觉得他们的眼神再也回不到多年前不顾一切的自由与大胆，那时 Harry 可以因为他、只是因为他就点亮双眼。如今他们的眼神总是存留着面对世界时妥协的、伪装的、保护的暗影。

Harry 伸手，仍旧没有从门后走进来。他努力用五指圈住 Louis 的一边手腕。试探。他等 Louis 的呼吸平稳后踏着小猫一样谨慎的步子踏入浴室，“嘿”，然后他从背后抱过 Louis。

没有答案的讨论，没有延续的争吵。他们中断了在房间门口的那场假设，躺在 Louis 的床上有一搭没一搭地谈着今晚 Harry 的演唱会。像是又一次逃避。Louis 想。他又想：但他们从来没有逃避过，只是其他那些固执的人让一个明明可以更好的世界流走。

Harry 躺在 Louis 的大腿上，枕着他粗壮大腿的热量，在说话的间隙侧过头，在 Louis 大腿的毛发上印下又轻又重的吻。夜更浓时，累了一天的他开始犯困，眼皮不争气地打架，“来点兴奋的吧，Lou”，Harry 支起上半身。

“我不是为了这个才来找你的。不是。但是你太漂亮了，让我不得不想要，Lou。”Harry 说。

接着，Harry 拉下 Louis 的短裤，随意地丢下床沿。他用膝盖往前爬，走到 Louis 的双腿间，双臂圈着 Louis 的腰，趴下，嘴唇隔着内裤贴着 Louis 鼓胀的下身。

Louis 硬得很快。他明明不该硬得这么快，明明该浸在早前忧伤的氛围中，但，天，面对 Harry，他的身体本能地做出反应。Harry 隔着棉料耐心地细碎地亲吻他的阴茎，等他吻够、吻出在灰色棉料上绽开显眼的小花的前液时，手指甲才滑进底裤的裤带。

想起他还没洗澡，身体还带着从清晨到夜晚的整日气味，Louis 的手掌扣上 Harry 的脑袋，制止他，说：“我还没洗澡，Harry。”

Harry 耸耸肩，继续被中止的动作，拉下 Louis 的底裤，让 Louis 的阴茎弹出。

“好像我们在乎过这个似的。”他微微放低头，伸出舌尖滑过 Louis 渗液的龟头，“我喜欢没有被沐浴液遮盖的你身体的气味，Lou。很脏，但很好。”

脑袋一低，Harry 的口腔就这么牢牢扣进 Louis 的腿间。他永远是那么热爱口交，总是一开始就要性器填满他的嘴巴、顶端压迫他的喉端。他们太久没做，久违的塞满让经验丰富的 Harry 也不得不紧急地迎来一个干呕，他的身体跟随着干呕表现出反应，兴奋地抽搐。

Louis 急忙抬起 Harry 的头。他的性器从 Harry 口中滑出，只剩顶部被 Harry 嘬在唇间。

他吸吮着 Louis 的龟头，以及从那儿持续溢出的透明前液，说：“你尝起来总是这么好，让我兴奋。”

说完他再突然压低头部，心急地又将 Louis 的整根阴茎含入口中给他一个剧烈的深喉。然后 Harry 抬起头，让阴茎滑出、顶端回到他的唇间。他在头颅在 Louis 腿间起伏，用嘴一上一下、一深一浅地操着 Louis 的阴茎，舌面偶尔绕过阴茎上的青筋，双眼专注地一直聚焦在 Louis 眼中。

上帝啊。如果他是女孩，Louis 想他真的会因为这样的一个眼神而泛起腿间的一阵猛烈潮湿。他也真的会不知羞耻地褪下湿润的内裤，在 Harry 唱那首《Medicine》的中途将它扔向舞台，让 Harry 知道他尝起来是何样的味道。Louis 知道他的身体会随着歌词的逐渐深入而更加潮湿，他短裙下裸露的臀部会在 Harry 唱“I got me an appetite; now I can taste it”时于人群中高潮。

Louis 想着这些，在 Harry 的嘴巴里射了出来。他缓缓睁开因为快感而不自觉拢起的双眼，看到还含着阴茎的 Harry 滚动着喉结，吞下刚淌进他口腔内的精液。

他松开 Louis 的阴茎，说真粘稠，低头用睫毛和鼻梁去蹭 Louis 射精后软下来的阴茎和周围的阴毛。然后伏在 Louis 的双腿间，盯着 Louis 的眼睛看了一会儿以后，又把鼻子贴到连结 Louis 两边大腿的、未完全脱下的底裤上，嗅一口那儿的味道，说他喜欢它闻起来的味道。

如果 Harry 是女孩。他会是个 _好女孩_ 。他会是每天清晨咬着 Louis 的阴茎叫醒他、然后坐到 Louis 腿上晃动的女孩，会是喜欢用高潮是喷涌的液体淋湿 Louis 脸蛋、还要主动帮他慢慢舔干净的女孩。Louis 想。他继续想——他不该这么想的，他知道——他会忍不住在每次操进他的身体里时，都想着要把他操到怀孕，让他身上留下他的印记。然后他们会有小孩子，会是社区里最惹人嫉妒的幸福家庭。Harry 在别人面前永远是绽着笑脸的温柔母亲，但又永远是 Louis 这里的坏女孩。好女孩。

“你在想什么？”Harry 打断 Louis 飘得过远的思绪。

Louis 抚摸 Harry 的卷发，逃避他的眼神，说： “没什么。”

“还在想那事么？关于，如果我们之中谁不一样、是个女孩？”

Louis 的沉默象征着肯定的回复。他今夜不想再就着这个讨论，同时也无法否认他正在想着这个。

仍旧穿着凌乱衣衫的 Harry 从他腿间立起上半身，放软身子往 Louis 汗湿的怀里靠。他说，也许我们不应该再做这些沉痛的幻想，总是假设一个“如果”和另一个“如果”。我是说，我们应该看看我们能改变什么——我们可以改变他们。而我们无法改变我们，同时他们也无法改变我们。你知道，Lou，你知道我是爱你的，他们无法改变这个。要躲在暗处很痛苦，我知道，但是他们无法改变这个。

他想继续说——我们只能为彼此坚强一点。“坚强一点”，这句话仿佛没有重量，而只有压在自身上时才知道它的残酷。还要坚强多久？Harry 知道他们或许会有无法忍受而停下放弃的时刻。不能要求太多，于是他收回那个念头，只是和 Louis 重复说，我爱你，这是一个确定的真相，他人无法改变。

感觉到 Louis 的手臂回抱他的背部。Harry 听 Louis 在漫长的无言后终于开口，说，对，他人没法改变。他知道 Louis 会为他再坚强一点，他们会为彼此坚强下去，等到所有人都能够“我爱你，不是因为你是男孩或女孩，而只是因为‘你是你’”的那一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初我只是想写一个 PWP，就，嘴塞底裤口交、底裤往喉咙顶这种。最后不知道为什么，呃。  
> 标题来自 Perfume Genius 的《Slip Away》。如果喜欢这篇的话请务必听听。“The lyrics of the song speak of forbidden love, and throwing yourself into a relationship that other people are trying to stop. The two people know they have something real, and they don’t have to worry about those who say no.”


End file.
